PriHeaPC06
A Crash Course in Royalty?! The Regal Prism Takes The Stage! (王室のクラッシュコース？ リーガルプリズムが舞台に！ Ōshitsu no Kurasshukōsu? Rīgaru Purizumu ga Butai Ni!) is the sixth episode of Prism Hearts Precure. It is a tribute to Go! Princess Pretty Cure and marks the return of Haruno Haruka (Cure Flora) and Kuroro Summary Taking charge of the new Precure team, Ayumi sets up a makeshift headquarters in her basement and dedicates herself to training Aya and Sakura into the best heroines they can be. Meanwhile, student council president Jou Kogo is told that a visitor from Noble Academy will be coming to visit the school and give a speech, Jou is tasked with showing her around. Jou winds up getting more than she bargained for though when the student in question turns out to be former Go! Princess member Haruka Haruno. Meanwhile, a familiar looking cat fairy appears to be following them... Major Events * The Go! Princess Precure Miracle Petal and Prism Cards are obtained * Kogo Jou becomes Cure Noble for the first time * Kogo Jou uses Dreamy Bash for the first time * This episode marks the return of Haruno Haruka and Kuroro Plot After setting up a small gym in her basement, Ayumi begins to train Aya and Sakura when it came to their usage of their powers on their own, without any Prism Changes. Things were going well before Aya tried to test out her increased jump. Ayumi tried to stop her, but it was too late as she hit her head on the ceiling and gave herself a concussion. This forced them to stop their training in order to help Aya recover from the accident, stating that she needed her to recover for tomorrow's speech. When asked why by the girl, Ayumi decided to simply tell her that the special guest speaker was a Precure. This quickly got the girl excited as they retired to their homes for tonight. Meanwhile, Jou decided to help the guest speaker feel at home before their speech the next day. As she went towards the hotel to meet the guest speaker, she was soon met by Haruno Haruka, who had recently graduated from Noble Academy a year early with honors. The two greeted each other as Jou showed her around Yokohama as the two talked about Haruka's time at Noble Academy. During this tour, Jou began to open up a bit about her past and her current position as the up and coming heir to the Kogo Group. This made Haruka reminisce about her friend Minami and how she eventually began to forge her own path. The former Cure Flora soon gave her some advice on how to be a better leader and person herself. Just as the tour was ending, they came across a familiar cat fairy who had been following the two for quite some time. This didn't go unnoticed by Jou who wondered why there was a stray cat wandering the streets alone. However Haruka knew better and greeted the cat fairy Kuroro. This confused the girl as Kuroro was happy to see Haruka once again. Haruka then explained to her that she used to be a Precure herself, surprising the student council president that their guest speaker used to be one of the legendary warriors who had saved the world. Kuroro then explained to Haruka that he was sent by Prince Kanata to assist the Prism Hearts Precure in restoring the Prism Flower. Seeing the fairy in need, Jou offered to help both Haruka and Kuroro in finding the Prism Hearts Cures. They soon began searching throughout the city where they ended up finding the Go! Princess Prism Cards in the hands of a little girl named Kaguya who was playing with the Cure Scarlet Prism Card. This confused Jou as they spotted Aya, Sakura, and Ayumi arrive to the scene with the Cure Radar in hand. Kuroro immediately told Haruka and Jou that they were the Cures he was sent to find and assist, to which Aya tried in vein to hide from Kaguya. However this put a target on the group's back as Fusion arrived and kidnapped the girl before taking out some Dark Matter given to him by Dark Onibi to create a viscous Minikan of Cure Scarlet. This forced Aya and Sakura to mobilize as they used the powers of Cure Blossom and Cure Star to fight against the Minikan. Meanwhile, Haruka was trying to get some of the citizens to safety before Kan Scarlet began to target the girl. However before she could attack, Kuroro quickly latched himself on the monster's face in an effort to blind the monster. That failed as the Minikan tossed the cat fairy right at Jou, who quickly caught him in her arms. Fusion soon noticed that Kuroro had a mysterious card in his hand and demanded that she handed over the fairy. Jou refused, stating that as student council president, that she'd never allow anyone to harm those in her care. This caused the card to shine and transform into the Cure Noble Prism Card. As this was happening, Haruka spotted the remaining Go! Princess Precure Prism Cards that Kaguya had dropped on the ground begin to float in the air and cause a beam of light to shine onto Kuroro and transform him into a Prism Changer. Realizing what this meant, Jou transformed into Cure Noble and alongside Cure Light and Cure Splash, the trio transformed into the Go! Princess Pretty Cure in order to weaken the monster. After the monster was defeated by Cure Noble's Dreamy Bash, Aya quickly greeted Haruka and asked for her autograph. The former Cure Flora happily complied as she told Jou that the group had their blessing to use the power of her team before telling them that they'll see her the next day. Upon realizing that Haruka was the mystery guest speaker, she quickly fainted at the news and required EnEn to try and revive his unconscious partner. However before they could retrieve the Cure Scarlet Prism Card, Cure Hunter arrived and stole the Prism Card from under their noses. The next day, Haruka soon gave her speech as Kuroro promised that he'll always stand by Jou's side as Ayumi welcomed her to the team. However in a secluded corner, it seemed that Mio had been listening in on their conversation... Elements/Homages to Go! Princess Pretty Cure * Jou's backstory of being an heiress to her father's company serves as a parallel with Minami's backstory * The way Kuroro was sent to find the Prism Hearts Precure mirrors how Pafu and Aroma were sent by Prince Kanata to find the Princess Precure * This battle in this episode could arguably have some parallels with GPPC35 with a little girl being turned into the Monster of the Week by the villains (Stop and Freeze in Go! Princess, Fusion in Prism Hearts) * Kan Scarlet's design could be seen as a fusion between Dyspear and Twilight, Akagi Toga's former self before becoming Cure Scarlet Characters 'Pretty Cures' *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble 'Mascots' *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro 'Villains' *Fusion *Minikans *Cure Hunter Secondary Characters *Sakagami Ayumi *Kaguya *Sakebu Mio Prism Changes *Prism Changes in A Crash Course in Royalty?! The Regal Prism Takes The Stage! **Cure Light - Cure Star, Cure Flora **Cure Splash - Cure Blossom, Cure Mermaid **Cure Noble - Cure Twinkle **Cure Hunter - N/A *Including Cure Splash's base form, all of the Prism Changes relate to the motifs of the core Go! Princess team **Cure Blossom: Has the same flower motif as Cure Flora **Cure Splash: Has similar water powers to Cure Mermaid **Cure Star: Both Cure Star and the series she came from (Star Twinkle) share the same motif with Cure Twinkle Trivia * Initially, the little girl was supposed to be called Shirogane as a possible nod to the character of the same name from Go! Princess, however instead she was named after the Kaguya family instead. Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers